1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a housing for a multi-disk clutch or plate clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plate clutch with a housing is known from DE 195 45 972 A1. There are axial recesses in a number of plate driving teeth; in this case, through-openings are provided which completely penetrate the teeth. Fastening bolts can be inserted into these through-openings and corresponding through-openings in the cover and in the flywheel. These fastening bolts contact one of the elements comprising the flywheel and cover with their head and project out over the other element and can be screwed together in this area with a threaded portion of the same by a fastening nut. The bolts accordingly serve at the same time to fasten the cover and to fasten the flywheel to the toothed ring.
In plate clutches of the type mentioned above which are generally used in the field of car racing, these clutches are required to be as lightweight as possible and to have the lowest possible moment of inertia. The expansion screws which serve to hold the housing together are relatively heavy structural component parts on the one hand because they must be made of steel or the like in order to hold as required and, in addition, lie in the radially outer region of the clutch so that they contribute to an unwanted increase in the moment of inertia.